Heaven in a Wildflower
by kaze-mononoke-nedge
Summary: IMMA LIVE! OKIES... the REAL chapter 6 is up... sorry, its short....hahaha..as promised! updated half a year later xD...Syaoran and Sakura are best friends and are as close together as brother and sister. But when both suffer the loss of one of their par
1. Beach of thoughts

Syaoran and Sakura are best friends and are as close together as brother and sister. But when both suffer the loss of one of their parents and Sakura's father re-marries, Sakura moves away into a new family.

This story is a parody of a Korean drama. I've only seen the first episode so far...but the characters fit so well! I couldn't resist going on the computer right away and typing down a story!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN CCS...that belongs to CLAMP...The story belongs to the screen writer of the drama... I'm gonna make up a little bit of it though. Even the title isn't mine! Its pretty much the same exact title as the drama! Hee heh...I have no creativity what so ever... No actually it's because I am still a new writer so I don't wanna bother with making up a new story...yet. MUAHAHAHAHA! Ok w/e...

"speaking" '_thinking_' /flashback/places/

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter one

By: kazemononokenedge

--------------------------------------------------------------

A man stood in the middle of a beach. The tide rising, higher and higher, that it almost brushed over his sandaled feet, but he was too deep in thought to really care.He sighed deeply as the wind blew into his dark brown hair.

"Who knows?" he sighed again "As much as I love her... She maybe the one who loves me more." He stared into the setting sun, not actually comprehending his own words.

"Are you really dead?" He closed his amber eyes. "...Sakura?"

Through his silent thoughts, a piano melody drifted through his mind and with the melody came nostalgic thoughts as well.

' "I love this song syao-kun!" '

Tears slipped out unnoticed, "I can still remember her voice..."

/Flashback/

"I love this song syao-kun!" Cried a beautiful young girl of twelve years, her green eyes glowing bright. "Teach me how to play it!"

/End flashback/

"She was always there for me." The man turned around and started walking slowly back to the mainland, the real world, life.

/Flashback/

"DAD! DAD! NO-no-no-o-o..."

A boy, about 12 years old, kneeled on the ground sobbing his heart out as his father was slowly buried.

/End flashback/

"And in times of need, I was there for her as well."

/Flashback/

"NO! MOM! This is a joke right?! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! Please!"

The girl sobbed into her fathers arms in the hospital, as they watched as their beloved mother as well as wife was wheeled away to the morgue.

/End flashback/

/Flashback/

Two children crouched over the wet sand of the beach dug for clams.

"There's one! ITS MINE!" Shouted a boy, amber eyes flashing. "NO! IT'S MINE!!!" Screamed an emerald-eyed girl in reply as the two fought for the clam they had just found.

"Alright, alright... You can have it!" The boy screamed as he shoved some wet sand into the girls face. (A/N: awww that's sooo mean!)

"Ni-chan!?" Replied the girl indignantly as she pushed him into a pile of wet sand.

Thus began a sand-ball fight began.

End flashback

"Why did we call each other brother and sister?"

/Flashback/

After the intense sand fight they had. Their parents quickly took a picture of them all wet and sandy all over

/End flashback/

"That is a secret." He whispered so quietly, that even he didn't even hear it as he got in his car and drove away into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kazegurl: YAY! Chapter one is done! There was a lot more to the first episode but I didn't like how it flowed together... so I'm going to split it into two chapters!

Well in case you are wondering:

The guy is thinking and talking at the same time

The chapter IS NOT exactly the same as the episode. I used the ideas and a LITTLE bit of the dialogue... like 2 sentences that's all.

Hate it? Love it? Think it's stupid but you want to know more anyway? I DON'T CARE! Just push that lil purple/blue button at the very bottom left and tell me what you think!

Praise me!? Flame me!? JUST DO IT!


	2. New family

Syaoran and Sakura are best friends and are as close together as brother and sister. But when both suffer the loss of one of their parents and Sakura's father re-marries, Sakura moves away into a new family.

This story is a parody of a Korean drama... heh heh, I've only seen the first episode so far... As you all **might **know, the first chapter was based on only **half **of the first episode of the drama. This is the second half! The plot thickens!! I didn't include it with the first chapter mainly because I thought it would be moving to fast. I didn't even like the fact that Sakura would already getting a bit of a hard time on the very first episode/chappie.

My thanks to:

**Inkblots**: Don't worry I plan to finish this fanfic!!! Um...and I will work hard on making my chapters longer... And you get a real plot in this chappie!

**swtscorpiongrl18**: Ok! Thanks for the encouragement!

**Kiwi**: I have no idea... Since I am Chinese I had to wait for this drama to be dubbed and for the TV station that I am watching this drama on, to take this drama!

**bon bon**: Yea, im trying to make my chapters longer, though I stink at writing!

Melon-heart: thankies... 

**White-Destiny-Pure-Snow**: Gee, I had no idea that I was the third person to try and write this fanfic! Maybe I will stop writing cause I'm the third? Don't worry! I plan to finish this fanfic... Is the drama really that short!?!?!

Btw, I am fully aware of the fact that I only did the first few minutes of the first episode! I just didn't like how the episode was put together so I split it in half! So take a deep breath!!! Breath! No worries!!!

**Yanagizawa Misu**: Me, Korean? No, I'm Chinese, though I wouldn't mind being Korean! And thanx for the support!

Well thank you for reviewing!

This chapter is when Sakura and Syaoran are 13**...13!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! Just tiny bits and pieces of this story!!!

"speaking" '_thinking_' **/flashbacks/places/**

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter two

By: kaze-mononoke-nedge

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and sunny day when the san-yueh (three moons) mall opened in Tomeada, Japan. (AN: heh heh cheesy name...)

**/Later that night at a restaurant/**

"I want to thank you all!" spoke an elderly man "Thanks to all of you, this new establishment of san-yueh is a success!" Everybody clapped. "I would like to give extra thanks to Miho Sesuna, our model who helped promote the mall, Kinomoto Fujitaka, and Li Yelan who both donated much to help pay for the mall!" Everybody clapped and cheered again.

The old man cleared his throat, "NOW! Lets eat!!!" Now only the kids who were at the party cheered, who wouldn't be bored out of their minds at a _stupid_ meeting?

Sakura ate in silence as she watched her father joke around with Sesuna.

"Ne, Ni-chan?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"Hm? What is it Sakura?"

"What do you think?" She spoke in hushed tones.

"What do I think of what?" Then he decided to lighten the mode a little. "You mean what I think about how ugly you are?"

"NI-CHAN!"

"Well, lets see, your nose is **way **too big..."

"**NI-CHAN**!"

"Your eyes are way too small" Syaoran mused loudly clearly not conceiving that Sakura was yelling at him.

"**_NI-CHAN_**!"

"Heh, heh just kidding?"

"Am I really ugly?"

"No, of course not! You're the most pretty girl in the whole world!" Sakura blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well anyway..." Sakura paused for a second. "I mean what you think about **them**." She whispered as she made a gesture towards her father who was now flirting **_almost_** shamelessly with Sesuna. (AN: eek! Imagine Fujitaka flirting shamelessly!!! EEK!)

"Oh them?" He pondered his answer for a minute or two as he slowly chewed on a bit of dim sum. "I dunno really..."

"I think it would be wonderful." Sighed Sakura dreamily. "Maybe they will get married and I will have a mom again...!"

"That would be pretty cool I guess." Sakura smiled happily at Syaoran.

**/Meanwhile at Tokyo prison/ **

Jailers on parole slowly filed out of the large iron doors, all of the newly freed jailers were greeted warmly by their family members.

Except one, but he did get greeted with surprising news.

"Mr. Miho! **Mr. Miho**!"

The jailer stared at the paparazzi warily.

"Mr. Miho! Are you a relation to famous actress and model, Miho Sesuna?"

"!?" The man was left speechless.

**/Back at the restaurant/ **

"Ms. Miho, you have a telephone call." Beckoned a waiter.

**/Later that night at a more run down part of town/ **

A loud slap echoed throughout a small run down house. "WHAT IS THE **MEANING** OF **THIS**!?!?" Screamed Miho Akio in all his fury as he gestured towards two muddy children, a twelve-year-old girl and a fifteen-year-old boy, who were both huddled in a corner.

"I'M GONE FOR LESS THAN A YEAR! AND **THIS** IS WHAT HAPPENS!?" He screamed as he slapped Sesuna mercilessly. "YOU **LEAVE** THE **KIDS** HERE AND JUST GO OFF TO BE SOME **STUPID** **CELEBRITY!?**"

Akio slapped her again. "WHAT KIND OF **FRIGGIN** MOTHER ARE YOU!"

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STAY HERE?" Screamed Sesuna.

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STAY HERE TO BE A **PETTY** HOUSEWIFE TO TAKE CARE OF THESE **STUPID CABBAGE HEADS**!?"

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY WOMAN!"

"WHY COULDN'T **I** GO AND DO SOMETHING **I** WANTED TO DO!?"

"SO YOU JUST GO AND DO SOMETHING YOU WANNA DO --" Akio said 'Something you wanna do' in a mocking voice just before he was cut off.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Started Sesuna. "I'm getting **married** soon! I **DON'T CARE** what you say!"

"Y-Y-YOU--" Akio stuttered.

"Pretty soon I won't have anything to do with you!" Sesuna stated calmly. "Goodbye!"

With that Sesuna picked herself up and walked out, just as she was about to leave the premises, her daughter ran after Sesuna regardless of how dirty she looked to any one else.

"MOTHER!" Yelled the girl.

Sesuna stopped walking, but did not turn around to acknowledge the presence of her daughter.

"Mom! Take me with you! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I WANNA LIVE WITH YOU!"

Sesuna began to walk away without uttering a single word.

"MOTHER! PLEASE!"

No response. So the girl was forced to go back to her so called 'home'"

**/A few months later/ **

Bells chimed loudly at a church as wedding vows were exchanged.

"And do you, Miho Sesuna take this man, Kinomoto Fujitaka, as you lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher's voice boomed throughout the whole entire church.

"I do!" Sesuna spoke shyly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride." The last sentence was spoken quietly and warmly.

As the two kissed everyone cheered as white rose petals rained down on everyone.

**/A few weeks later at the beach/ **(Gee...I'm time/place jumping a lot aren't I? lol sorry)

Tears silently streamed down Sakura's cheeks as she silently took out a tape recorder, and pressed the record button, to record the sounds of the ocean waves.

"Hey Sakura! Watcha doing?" Asked Syaoran.

"Well since me and dad are moving to Tokyo to live with Sesuna I'm gonna record the sound of the ocean."

"Oh really?" Syaoran snatched the tape recorder (that was still recording) from Sakura and spread his arms out and pretended to fly around.

"Gulu gulu gulu gu!" (AN: I'm just directly typing down what the guy said...or what it sounded like really -;;;)

Sakura laughed for the first time in a good many days. "Syao-kun! What are you doing?!"

"What ocean doesn't have seagulls? Gulu gulu gulu gu!" (AN: cheesy huh? -;;;;)

Sakura gave a heartwarming smile. "That's right Sakura! You should always smile like that!"

"I'll miss you Syaoran..."

"Don't worry Sakura! We'll see each other when we go to study abroad this coming summer!"

"Hai! This summer!"

**/A few days later in Tokyo/ **

"Welcome to my, or rather, our home!" Welcomed Sesuna graciously.

"Thank you for letting us come Sesuna" Spoke Sakura timidly.

"No, Thank **you** for coming Sakura." Beamed Sesuna.

"Th-thank you S-Sesuna." Stuttered Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura? Why don't you call me mother?"

"I-I-I---"

"That's alright, your probably not used to it yet?" Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

/**Meanwhile/**

"Meiling! Seiji! Come here!" Yelled Akio.

"As you know your mother has **abandoned** you and married some other guy."

Akio took out a piece of paper. "Here." He shoved it into Meilings hands.

"That's your mom's address, go live with her. I'm in no position to take care of you two."

"Now go!" Barked Akio.

Meiling made her way out but Seiji wouldn't budge.

"Let me stay with you!" Pleaded Seiji.

"NO!" Cried Akio as he began throwing rocks at Seiji.

So Seiji, with tears in his eyes, ran after Meiling.

"MEILING! TAKE CARE OF THAT DUMB BROTHER OF YOURS!" Akio screamed at the retreating forms.

**/Later that night/ **

"Please allow me and Seiji to live here." Said Meiling as she kneeled and bowed down close to the floor.

"Very well, Meiling" Sesuna said Meiling's name with distaste.

"Fujitaka, Sakura, this is my daughter, she is one year younger than Sakura." She paused for a second. "Meiling, call Sakura Nee-san."

"Hai." Meiling replied.

Sakura stuck her had out towards Meling to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Meiling."

"And this is my son, Seiji, he is two years older than Sakura."

Sakura stuck her hand out towards Seiji, but he did not take her hand, he merely stared at it distastefully.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Seiji doesn't like girls to touch him." Exclaimed Meiling.

Sakura smiled warmly at Seiji. "Seiji, I'm not a girl, I'm sister!" She said as she took Seiji's hand in hers. Just as she did so, Seiji jerked his hand out of hers and ran outside.

"Sakura, Meiling will sleep in your room."

"Hai! Meiling Come with me."

/**In Sakura's room**/

"WOW!" Exclaimed Meiling as she bounced on the extra bed that was put in the room.

"Here Meiling, wear this." Sakura said as she pulled out a plain pink pajama top and pants. Meiling ignored her and went through the closet. "Woah! So many pretty clothes!"

"You can wear any of my clothes you want Meiling!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Sakura flashed a smile.

Meiling continued to go through the closet until she found a pretty, white, frilly nightgown.

"I want to wear this!

"But, Meiling, you'll be a lot warmer in this." Sakura gestured to the pajamas she was holding.

"You just want me to wear those ugly things because you want this for your self!" Meiling stated snootily.

"Alright you can wear that."

**/In the morning**/

Fujitaka drove Sakura and Meiling to their new school.

"Now girls, I'm driving you just because its you first day ok?"

"O.K." Chimed the girls.

"Hey Sakura!" Said Meiling as the two girls walked into the school.

"Just to make it clear, just because we live with mom, who is a celebrity, doesn't mean anything, ok?"

Sakura nodded her head.

**/Later.../**

"CLASS! Lets we have two new students! Please welcome Sakura and Meiling Kinomoto."

The class merely stared blankly at the two. (AN: its an all girls school)

"Sakura's entrance exams were the best in the whole of Tokyo. She could be considered the number one student at this school."

Hushed whispers of, "Wow, its not easy to get test scored that high!" and "Number one? WOW!" went through out the whole class.

"Well..." Meiling spoke up, she didn't like how Sakura was already getting so much attention. "The celebrity Miho Sesuna is **my** mom!"

'_WHAT!? I thought she said it wasn't going to be a big deal!' _thought Sakura as she gave Meiling a funny look.

"Oh, and Sakura lives with us."

'_CORRECTION! YOU live with US MEILING!' _

But Sakura couldn't say anything to Meiling, for all the class was crowded around Meiling.

**/After school**/

"Hey you guys! Wanna go eat pizza?!"

"OK!" Chimed Meilings large group of new friends.

"Oh!" Exclaimed one girl. "Its raining!"

"Do any of you have an umbrella?" Questioned Meiling.

"No!" It was perfectly sunny earlier!"

Suddenly a limo pulled up and Syaoran stepped out of it and stood next to the girls, but all the girls pulled away, near Meiling so that there was a big gap on between them.

"He looks so handsome!" The exclaimed in hushed tones.

Sakura, who didn't see Syaoran, proceeded to a different exit.

(AN: There are different doors around the same area... the door sakura is going to is... kinda.. behind/next to the door mailings cround is at.. use imagination ppl!)

But Syaoran did see Sakura. As Sakura stood at the doorway wondering how she was going to walk home in the rain, Syaoran snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Syao-kun!" Meiling Stared at them in fury.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran took out a handkerchief and whipped away the little bit of water that had rained on Sakura.

He then led her to his limo. "MEILING!" Shouted Sakura, she couldn't forget her step-sister! "DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US?"

Meiling Stared at Sakura with increasing hate. She then turned her head and walked the opposite way. "HEY! Don't you guys want pizza?!" And Meiling's group ran after her.

**/Later that night**/

Syaoran's limo pulled up at Sakura's home.

"Hey, Sakura, I have a present for you." He handed her a large box.

"I have a present for you too!" Sakura took out a slightly smaller box and gave it to Syaoran.

He opened it, to reveal a yarn red cap with a little yarn teddy bear sewn into the top of the cap. He put it on.

"Did you make this Sakura?" Sakura blushed.

"Hai."

"Its so nice and warm!"

"I have to go! Bye Syaoran!" And Sakura went inside.

While Sakura was showering, Meiling snick a peek at Sakura's gift. It was a beautiful coffee colored business top that had a brown bow at the bottom of the collar and a coffee colored pencil skirt. A lovely outfit.

/**Next day at school**/

Sakura ran in late wearing a pair of jeans and a red striped shirt. As she ran in she saw Meiling, surrounded by her little 'fan club', wearing the gift that Syaoran had given her the night before.

"Meiling I need to talk to you!" Sakura spoke sullenly as she led Meiling out to the roof of the school.

"What is it Sakura?" Meiling really wanted to go back to her group.

"I was late today because I spent the whole morning looking for that outfit! Why are you wearing it?"

"OH! So, I suppose I am not allowed to wear your **new** clothes!?" Sakura panicked a little.

"You said yourself that I could wear any of your clothes I wanted! Did you mean for me to wear all of your **worn out** **old** clothes!?"

"N-n—That's not what I meant!"

"Oh _really_? Well **FINE**! You can **have** this out fit back!" Meiling shouted as she undid the ribbon under the collar and began taking off the skirt.

"Meiling, no!" But Meiling continued to take the skirt of and was about to take her top of when she stopped.

"You can have it! But, can you please just give it back to me at home?" Sakura sobbed.

"Alright." And Meiling began to walk back, at first, just wearing the underskirt. Then she put it back on, fixed her appearance, to look suitable, and then went inside.

/**After school, at home/**

Meiling was now dressed in something more casual and Sakura's outfit lay on her bed. She took a bottle of ink and drizzled ink all over the outfit just as Sakura was walking into their room.

"Meiling!"

"Well, you can have the outfit **now**!"

'_If I can't have it neither can you, Sakura!' _thought Meiling viciously.

------------------------------------------

Kazegurl: YAY! 10 PAGES!!!! And the end of the first episode! I just saw the second episode right now, so expect the second chapter really, really soon!

Thanx 4 reading this chapter and please **review**!


	3. Leaving

Syaoran and Sakura are best friends and are as close together as brother and sister. But when both suffer the loss of one of their parents and Sakura's father re-marries, Sakura moves away into a (EVIL!) new family.

This is a parody of a Korean drama... heh This chappie is on the second episode, but I just saw the third episode! I gotta get working hard! This chappie might be a little short, cause I saw the second episode yesterday… and I have short-term memory loss!!! GOMEN! Sorry if any of you notice that I'm missing some of the beginning of the episode! I missed about, 20 minutes of the beginning so yea, please tell me so I can correct myself! (I have no imagination what-so-ever! T.T)

My thanx to:

**sweet-little-girl**: I guess Meilin is pathetic, I was SO tempted to name Meiling's character, Yolei(cause that's what the girls name is in the drama), but I decided that since Meiling is so famous for making Sakura's life horrible…so yea… Meiling is being pathetic.

**Inkblots**:Im trying im trying!!!!

**White-Destiny-Pure-Snow**: DON'T WORRY! I promise I will keep writing! I wont stop! Take a deep breath! Slowdown! Don't hurt yourself!

**melon-heart**: Lol…ok….! Meiling is being mean isint she?

**Kiwi**: Glad to hear that this is starting to sound familiar!

**heheangel kisses**: I suppose its an understatement… and yea… im still updating as soon as I can!

**Thanx 4 reviewing!!!! **

This chapter is when Sakura and Syaoran are 13**…13!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! Just tiny bits and pieces of this story!!!

"speaking" '_thinking_' **/flashbacks/places/**

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter three.

By: kaze-mononoke-nedge

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesuna took a deep breath and screamed, "MEILING! Come down here this instant!" Meiling scampered down the stairs in a flash.

"Yes, mother?" Sesuna shoved a slip of paper at Meiling.

"What is the meaning of this!? You are **SECOND** place in the school exams! Why couldn't you do better!? After all, Sakura is number **ONE**!" Sesuna screamed as Sakura came down the stairs to see what all the racket was all about.

Sakura came into Meilings defense, "Sesuna! It's not Meilings fault! She'll do better next time! The exams were really **hard** this year!"

Sesuna turned around slowly to look at Sakura.

"You think your so _high and mighty_ don't you?" Sakura looked as Sesuna with frightened eyes.

"**Who **asked your opinion **BRAT**!?" Sakura was to frightened to speak. "Well?"

"Sesuna, I-I--" Sesuna slapped Sakura with fury.

"What's wrong! Why don't you call me 'mother'?!!" Sesuna slapped Sakura again.

"…" Sakura lowered her head as Meiling stared wide-eyed at the dilemma in font of her, glee slowly filtering into her mind.

"AM I **NOT GOOD ENOUGH** FOR YOU TO JUST UTTER A SIMPLE 'MOM'?" Sesuna slapped Sakura numerous times until Sakura's cheeks practically turned blood red.

"WELL!?"

"M-m-mo--"

ring The phone rang shrilly several times before Sesuna picked it up.

"Hello?" Sesuna spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, and paused to listen to whoever was on the other line.

"Sakura, its for you." Sesuna continued in her overly-sweet voice.

"H-hello-o-o?" Sakura tried to stifle a sob.

"HEY SAKURA! IT'S ME! SYAORAN!"

"Oh, hi."

"SAKURA! IM AT A ROLLERBLADING RINK! WANNA COME?" Syaoran screamed over booming music.

"I'm sorry, I can't come" Whimpered Sakura.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I said I can't come." Sakura stifled another sob.

"Oh? Sakura why don't you go? Go-on have some fun." Sesuna said, still with a voice sickening sweet voice.

"Never mind, I can come." Syaoran then gave Sakura directions to follow and they both hung up.

"Here, you can wear this!" Sesuna said, now with a voice full of venom, as she threw the outfit, now ruined with ink, at Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kazegurl: OK! Im done! Short chappie? Yes! But I totally forgot what happens afterwards! And I have no imagination what-so-ever!

Don't worry there will be another chappie on this episode when I remember what happens! MUAHAHAHA!

So please! **Review**!

So push that lil purple/blue button right there!

/

Ha, Ha! J/k j/k j/k! I'm not going to leave you guys hanging like that!

BACK TO THE STORY!

-----------------------------------------------------------

/**Out side the roller blading rink/**

Syaoran waited impatiently for Sakura, when he spotted a girl wearing the outfit that he had given Sakura.

_'It must be her!' _

He tapped on the girls shoulder, when she turned around he saw a girl with bright ruby eyes and black hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Syaoran apologized.

"Your Syaoran-kun right? I'm Meiling! Sakura's little sister!"

"Why isn't Sakura here?" Syaoran demanded.

"Oh! Sakura wasn't feeling well, so she told me to come instead!"

(AN: Meiling is wearing the outfit that was totally stained in ink, except, its perfectly clean! Don't ask me why, im totally in the dark)

"O-ok" Saoran sighed. "Well let's go." Syaoran said wearily as they went to walk around a mall.

"Ooh! Syaoran! What is that!" Meiling pointed towards an ice skating rink.

"That's ice skating." Syaoran stated in a bored tone, he didn't like this 'Meilin' girl a lot.

"Is it fun?" Meiling asked, bright eyed.

**/In the ice skating rink/**

"AHHHHH!" Meiling screamed as she skidded across the rink. "SYAORAN HELP MEEEE!"

Just as Syaoran came to Meiling's aid, Meiling fell, bringing both of them down. So Syaoran helped Meiling up, but she slipped and hug/clung onto Syaoran tightly, refusing to let go, and secretly smiling to her self.

/Later back at the gate of Meiling's home/

"Meiling, may I come in?" Syaoran asked trying to go in to see Sakura.

Meiling replied nervously. "Sure."

Meiling pushed the doorbell and spoke into it.

"Mom! It's me! And Syaoran is here too!"

"The Li kid…" Sesuna ran upstairs and wrenched Sakura out of bed.

"Syaoran is coming in." She then led Sakura, forcefully, to a closet door and gestured for Sakura to go in.

Sakura slowly crept in and Sesuna locked the door as Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed. Sakura looked up.

"Seiji…?" Seiji was inside the, large, closet as well surrounded with canvases of beautifully painted works of art, and an easel in front of him with a half finished painting. Seiji smirked a Sakura and went back to his painting.

Sesuna let Syaoran in.

"May I see Sakura?"

"I'm sorry! But Sakura just went to the library just now!" Sesuna remarked in a sugary voice.

"Then Sakura is ok?"

"Oh, yes she recovered!"

"Alright…may I see her room then?" Syaoran said slightly hopeful.

Meiling lead him to their room. "This is our room." She let Syaoran go inside alone and shut the door.

Syaoran went strait to Sakura's bed and saw the photo of them, all wet and sandy…and happy. He then noticed the tape recorder she had and picked it up and pushed play.

'Gulu gulu gulu gu!'

Sakura laughed. 'Syao-kun! What are you doing?!'

'What ocean doesn't have seagulls? Gulu gulu gulu gu!'

Silence. 'That's right Sakura! You should always smile like that!'

'I'll miss you Syaoran…'

Syaoran smiled at the memory, and then pressed the record button.

"Kinomoto Sakura…"

After a few minutes Syaoran came out of the room and told Meiling that he would be going.

**/Inside the closet**/

_'Syaoran…'_ Sakura thought _'If only I could see you right now!'_

Sakura sighed. _'Oh, well at least we will see each other when we go to study abroad in another week!'_

**/Out side the closet(lol)/**

Syaoran walked out side the door and Sesuna cleared her throat. "Meiling, when a person is second place, they might as well be last place. For example, im Li's eyes your only second place, or less! But Sakura is first in his eyes, he will never really see you"

"…" Meiling pondered what her mother meant.

"Now, do you understand why I got so mad at you when you were second place in the exams?" Meiling nodded. "One **must** always be first!"

"But, mother! When Syaoran and Sakura go together to study abroad, I will **never** stand a chance!" Meiling was frantic.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that." Sesuna replied with an evil glint in her eye.

**/The next day, after school**/

Sakura slowly walked down the steps of the school on her way home when she saw her father.

"Dad!"

"Hey Sakura! C'mon I'll drive you home." With that the got into Fujitaka's car and drove away.

**/Inside the house/**

When Sakura walked into the house, followed by Fujitaka, she saw Syaoran.

_'Syaoran?'_

"Sakura I need to tell you, and Syaoran, something."

"What is it, Dad?"

"Sakura, you see I decided that you shouldn't go study abroad with Syaoran this Friday."

"WHAT? WHY!?" Both Syaoran and Sakura chorused together.

"Sakura, I just think that you should finish middle school first!"

"Please dad! I'll do anything! Just let me go!"

"Yea, Fujitaka! If you worried about Sakura's safety, I'll take care of her!" Syaoran said.

"No, my mind is made up, Sakura you will go, perhaps, in a year or two."

"THIS ISINT FAIR!"

"Sakura, please…"

**/Friday**/

_'I need to get ready to see Syaoran of at the airport!_**'** The thought of her not being able to go study with Syaoran almost brought a lump to her throat. _'But, first…' _

Sakura looked all over her side of her room for her tape recorder. Then Meiling came in.

"Meiling! Have you seen my tape recorder?!"

"Oh! That thing? I put it in your luggage." Sakura quickly ran to the closet that she had once been locked into, and looked for her tape recorder. While she was frantically looking, Meiling shut the door and locked it with a hair pin with a pretty black bow on it.

When Sakura found her tape recorder she headed for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"MEILING! PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

_'No…no! I need to see Syaoran off!'_

But Meiling wasn't even there to hear Sakura's desperate pleas, she was in their room putting on a fashionable black dress and went down stairs to get ready to go to the airport to see Syaoran.

Sesuna and Meiling both got into their car and drove away, not careing about Sakura in the slightest.

**/At the Airport**/

Syaoran went up to Meiling and Sesuna. "Where is Sakura?"

"Oh, Sakura left earlier today! Had we known we would have all come together!"

"I'm gonna go call her." Syaoran said as he walked away.

/In the closet/

Sakura sat on the ground, hugging her knees, crying her eyes out. She picked up her tape recorder and listened to it. At first she only hear the sound of the ocean, then…

'Kinomoto Sakura.'

"Whaa--?" Sakura was completely surprised.

'Surprised? I'm inside your room secretly recording this!'

Sakura giggled at this comment.

'Sakura…I like you! Not the normal type of like! Were still young, so I'm still not really sure! But…I think… I'm in love with you Sakura!'

"Love?" Sakura whispered.

'Please, Sakura! When you hear this, please, tell me your feelings!' A click was heard and the recording was stopped.

"I gotta get out!" Sakura whimpered as tears began to spill out again.

Outside the closet, Seiji walked up the stairs lazily eating an apple. He looked up and down the hall, then set his apple down walked to one end of the hall and attempted a cartwheel. He failed miserably, and hit himself in the head.

He picked up his apple and noticed a ribbon on the closet. He took of the hairpin and opened the door and saw Sakura. Sakura hugging her knees and crying.

Sakura looked up for a second, then dashed out of the house, grabbing a coat and putting the tape recorder in its pocket, and waved a taxi down.

"The international airport please!"

/**At the airport**/

Syaoran was just starting to walk into the terminal. He looked around desperately for Sakura. He gave up, and began saying his last goodbyes.

Outside the airport Sakura's taxi pulled up and Sakura burst out and ran as fast as she could to Syaoran's terminal.

At the terminal, Syaoran took one more desperate look around and began walking in, and everyone else walked away as well.

Sakura began running up some stairs, on the other side, Meiling and Sesuna were takeing an elevator down. Meiling saw Sakura running up the stairs and excused herself and ran up the elevator to follow Sakura.

Syaoran walked in the terminal and the doors to the terminal were closed completely.

Just right after the doors closed Sakura ran to them. Tears began spilling again, she had managed to get out of the closet, call a taxi to the airport, and run all the way to the terminal, but she was to late.

Sakura bent her head and cried silently. Behind her Meiling smiled with satisfaction and began walking away.

Suddenly, the doors to the terminal re-opened, revealing Syaoran.

Sakura looked up, her eyes brightened, and she ran up to Syaoran. Meiling saw this and walked away in anger.

"Syaoran! I thought I was to late!" Tears still continued to stream down her face, but Syaoran whipped them away.

"Sakura…"

Sakura took the tape recorder out and let Syaoran see, his eyes widened when he saw it.

Sakura pressed the record button and raised the recorder to her lips.

"Li Syaoran…" Syaoran held his breath.

"Syaoran… I love you too!"

Upon hearing this, Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly.

"Wait a second Sakura." Syaoran dug into his pocket and took out 2 beautiful silver necklaces. One necklace had a circle with a few tiny diamonds and one was a heart with tiny diamonds.

He gave the one with the circle to Sakura and hugged he again as he put the necklace with the Heart around her neck.

Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran and out the necklace with the circle around his neck.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will come back? Promise me you won't abandon me here?"

"I promise I will come back for you Sakura!"

The two hugged again and Syaoran walked into the terminal, as the doors slowly closed they silently mouthed, 'I love you' to each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kazegurl: sob that was such a sweet/sad part! Well! Ch3 is DONE! And Once again.. 10 pages baby! So yea…! Chapter 4 with episode 3 is coming soon!

**REVIEW** PLEASE?!?!?!?! (o.O) squeak! My mouse Bob say that you **should** review!


	4. Hmmmm

Syaoran and Sakura are best friends and are as close together as brother and sister. But when both suffer the loss of one of their parents and Sakura's father re-marries, Sakura moves away into a (EVIL!) new family. Now Syaoran is gone! Will Sakura stand a chance?

Parody of a Korean drama...yadda yadda... this chappie is based on the third episode...that I saw a week ago, so I barely remember what happened! I'm such a slacker! TT ...Oh well!!! But I cannot remember a single thing!!! (hits head on keybored: "khdhfbbghvtfghcvfghcv") Bare with me this chappie will be a bit... well... yea. lol-ness...

**Thanks very much to...:**

**sora**: Thanx! I'm trying to make the stepmother the same way as she is on TV!

**melon-heart**: Yes... I agree, that part was SO sweet!

**sweet-little-girl**: Yea, Meiling is gonna be evil, probably forever... I never noticed that this seemed to be like Cinderella!

**Inkblots**: Yes, I am quite enthusiastic aren't I? Oh well! I'm still trying to improve my writing!

**heheangel kisses**: Yes, it was sweet wasn't it?

**White-Destiny-Pure-Snow**: Yup! I know ya love it! Ummm... shall I call 911??? Heh heh... I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS CAUSED BY READING THIS FANFIC!!!!

**sfiresakura**: Ummm... it doesn't seem weird... and I don't mind as long as it's a bit different than my story!

**Thanx 2 all of ya 4 reviewing!!!! (**Hugs reviewers**)**

This chapter is when Sakura and Syaoran are 13**...13!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! Just tiny bits and pieces of this story!!! But if you do decide to sue me you will get a grand prize of: NOTHING!!! Okok... you will get a bit of "ABC beef jerkey" What fun!!! Y'all know what "ABC" stands for right? O.o

"speaking" '_thinking_' **/flashbacks/places/ **(sounds/motion)

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter four.

By: kaze-mononoke-nedge

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

While everything was going on at the airport, Seiji was lazing around the house, doing nothing.

The doorbell rang shrilly throughout the whole house. At first Seiji ignored it, maybe the person would just go away? Eventually, whoever was at the door, annoyed Seiji so much that he decided to go open it.

Standing at the doorstep was his father, Akio, all dirt and scruffy.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" Akio looked around nervously, he didn't want to be caught be Sesuna.

"Look, I didn't come around just to see you... I happened to be in the neighborhood!" Akio lied throught his teeth.

"Why? GO AWAY!" Seiji tried to shoo him away.

"Wait! I brought you something!" Akio said frantically as he pulled out a pair of Converse sneakers that were relatively new looking and gave them to Seiji.

"Why! Why are you spending your money on something expensive like this!? Use the money for food or something!" Seiji half shouted at Akio as he shoved the sneakers in his hands.

"Keep it!" Akio shoved it back into Seiji's hands as Sesuna's car pulled into the drive way and Sesuna and Meiling came out.

"What are you doing here Akio?" Sesuna asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well I'm here to give those shoes to Seiji." Akio spoke calmly as he pointed to the sneakers in Seiji's hands. "Why hello Meiling. My, you've grown into a lovely young lady, now haven't you?" Akio stated, looking at the fine clothes, that used to be Sakura's, that Meiling was wearing.

Meiling just stared at him, not even uttering a single word.

"Seiji, Meiling, lets go inside!" Sesuna commanded, not bothering with Akio.

Meiling and Sesuna walked in while Seiji shoved the sneakers into Akio's hands roughly.

"Keep your **stupid** shoes! And don't **_ever _**come back!" Seiji shouted as he ran inside and slammed the door.

"B-but... These are a _birthday_ present to you, Seiji." Akio whispered miserably as a lone tear slipped down his cheek. (A/N: awwww...)

Inside the house, Seiji walked to the kitchen in a huff. He opened the refrigerator, took out a carton of milk and started drinking right out of the carton as Sesuna walked in.

"Why did you call **your **father!? If you **wanted** a new pair of shoes you could have just _asked _me!" Sesuna screamed at Seiji.

Seiji continued to drink the milk, seemingly ignoring his own mother.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Seiji asked lazily. "I mean, jeez, you friggin married and had friggin sex with him." Seiji took another gulp of milk, not bothering to look at Sesuna's angry expression.

"Wh-why y-y-you..." Sesuna stumbled on her words, she had never been so furious.

Seiji paid no attention and lazily put the milk carton back into the refrigerator. Just before he closed the door, Sesuna wrenched the carton out of the refrigerator and threw the half drunk carton at Seiji.

"**_Disgusting_!** Who would want to drink that after what you did to it!" Sesuna shrieked.

"I want you **out** of my house!" Sesuna cried as she began pushing, a resisting Seiji, towards the door.

"I don't want to go!" Cried Seiji as he wrenched him self out of Sesuna's grip, so forcefully, that he broke a very large, pretty, **expensive**, vase.

Silence. Sesuna dropped to her knees to inspect the vase, it had cost her a fortune! While Sesuna was inspecting the vase Sakura crept into the house and stood watching Sesuna.

"What are you doing, standing there!?" Sesuna was totally oblivious to the fact that Sakura wasn't in the house earlier. "Pick this all up!" Sesuna stood up and Sakura bent down and began picking up the shards, cutting her self now and then.

At that moment, Fujitaka walked in and saw Sakura picking up shards of, a once expensive, vase.

"What happened?" Fujitaka was alarmed.

"Oh, its **nothing** dearest!" Sesuna said in a sugary voice, batting her lashes at Fujitaka seductively. "Sakura was just trying to help me and she accidentally knocked the vase over!" Sesuna lied as though it were the absolute truth as Sakura looked at her, horrified.

'_Does she have no shame?' _Sakura thought.

"Sakura didn't do it." Seiji spoke. "I broke the vase." He then walked up the stairs and disappeared.

"Seiji! You come down here this instant!" Fujitaka yelled up the stairs. Silence. "That vase was very expensive!" Still no response and Fujitaka sighed.

"Sakura, you can stop cleaning that." Fujitaka sighed again. "Look! You're bleeding! Go clean your wounds." Obeying her father's words, she crept silently up the stairs.

After Sakura cleaned and bandaged her cuts, she crept into Seiji's room. (A/N: It's not the closet.)

"Seiji?" Seiji didn't bother to acknowledge Sakura's existence. "I just wanna thank you for saving me from the blame earlier..."

Seiji didn't even look up as Sakura slowly walked over to look at what he was painting.

"WOW! Ni-chan!!! That looks amazing!!!" Sakura exclaimed seeing a beautiful painting of a garden, but as soon as she spoke those words, Seiji grabbed the painting and crumbled it and threw it on the ground.

Sakura stared at Seiji like he was a madman and slowly bent down and picked up the giant wad of paper that used to be a beautiful drawing and walked away.

Inside her room, she smoothed the painting out as best as she could, put a towel on top of it, and started ironing it to fix the painting. While Sakura was ironing, Meiling walked in with a bundle of laundry.

"Iron this while you're at it!" Meiling sneered and laughed evilly.

Sakura stared miserably at Meiling's back as she walked out of the room casually.

When she finally finished ironing Meiling's laundry and Seiji's painting, Sakura framed the picture, hung it on a wall, and looked admiringly at her handiwork.

While Sakura was admiring it, Seiji looked at it, horrified, and wrenched it of the wall and threw it on the ground, and stomped away.

/**Later that night**/

Seiji was in his room, about to go to bed, when Sesuna burst in. She grabbed him by the arm and forced him into the closet and locked him inside. Sesuna then went down into the basement and turned off the heat inside the closet.

Within minutes Seiji was almost freezing to death. In a desperate attempt to keep him self-warm, he wrenched of a couple large, elegant, gowns, that had once belonged to Sesuna, and wrapped himself up.

The next day, Sesuna still kept Seiji locked up through out the whole day. Later during dinnertime, Sesuna and Meiling went out to eat and left Sakura alone. Fujitaka was out on a business trip.

In the closet, Seiji sat in a corner, shivering and hungry. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura walked in with a tray of food. Kimchi, rice, seaweed soup, pickles, nothing much, but Sakura could only sneak so much to Seiji.

The smell of hot food enticed Seiji, but he didn't move, did not utter a word.

"Here, I brought you some food! The seaweed soup might be a little too salty, it's my first time making it, and Meiling didn't like it...she said I purposely made it too salty and that I wasn't wishing her good luck on her big math test..." Sakura sweatdropped. "Here."

Sakura placed the tray in Seiji's lap and took a spoon and placed it in his hand. Seiji immediately dropped the spoon and looked at it as though it were some sort of poison.

Sakura looked a Seiji, surprised, but ignored it. She took out a long, white with bit of purple, scarf and wrapped it snugly around Seiji's neck. "I made it myself! It should keep you warmer!"

Sakura smiled at Seiji and walked out and closed the door.

Inside the dark closet, Seiji numbly touched the scarf around his neck, then took all of his rice, kimchi, pickles, and dumped it all in the soup and started to hungrily scoop it into his mouth, not caring about how hot it was.

Then as he kept shoveling food into his hungry mouth, Seiji, a boy who had never been loved, never had anyone try to offer friendship to him, began to weep.

/**The next day**/

After school, it was raining again and Meiling and her group was standing in the doorway, wondering how to walk to the arcade.

Seiji walked up the steps with two umbrellas and waited at the door next to Meiling's insanely large group.

"Wow!! Big brother did you come all the way here to bring me an umbrella?" Meiling asked loudly and reached for an umbrella, but Seiji pulled it out of her reach.

"Hey! Are you gonna give it to me or what?" Seiji reluctantly gave it to Meiling.

"Well? Are we going to?"

"You go ahead, I wanna stay for a while."

"Ok..." Meiling stared at Seiji oddly and walked away.

Seiji waited for a couple minutes more and Sakura came out.

"Ni-chan! What are you doing here?!"

Seiji shoved the umbrella into Sakura's hands, took her backpack, and ran away in the rain.

"Wait ni-chan! Why don't we share it together!?!" Seiji didn't pay any heed to Sakura and kept running.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kazegurl: Heyhey!!!! I know this chapter is short, and it's not even the whole episode!!! I'm thinking about just taking everything else I left out and putting it into the next chapter... but that would be a little too short eh?

Or, I can add more to the chappie... like y'know, revise it, or w/e! Well tell me what you think! And if you've seen this episode before... please remind me of what I'm missing! Like I said:

I saw this a week ago! Even my mom doesn't remember what happened! And she has a really! REALLY! Good memory!

Oh well! So please review, remind me what I am missing, and tell me if I should just add w/e im missing into this chapter!

Don't worry! If I do add it into this chappie, I will write the next chapter and post them together! No worries!

BTW... If any of you guys are Sailor moon fans, please read my other fic! I haven't updated that one in a long time, but if I get reviews... I most definitely will! (though I still have writer block...)


	5. Dead?

Syaoran and Sakura are best friends and are as close together as brother and sister. But when both suffer the loss of one of their parents and Sakura's father re-marries, Sakura moves away into a (EVIL!) new family. Now Syaoran is gone! Will Sakura stand a chance?

Parody of a Korean drama...yadda yadda... ummm... this chappie is gonna be short.... REALLY SHORT. Cause I'm too lazy to actually put this part into a real chapter. Especially since its only gonna be bits and pieces... like a dream or a flashback. I'm only doing this cause... I missed the episode... and I accidentally left some stuff out of the 4th chapter... so ... IM SORRY! Next chapter... will be a REAL chapter, I promise!

**Thanks very much to...:**

**melonheart**: Yes, Sesuna is mean. I think she is gonna stay that way. And, thank you!

**sfiresakura**: Why, thank you so much! Though I hate to say that this chapter isn't really gonna be that great.... Please don't kill me!!!!

**sweet-little girl**: Yes, a _sweet_ relationship.

**lavenderrose**: Arigato! Umm... Seiji took her backpack cause he is trying to be nice to her... sorry I didn't make that clear.

**heheangel kisses**: I'm guessing that Seiji is really shy.

**Mystery Case**: 1) No its not plagerism! Maybe you haven't noticed but, A LOT of ppl have done parodies of "Meteor Garden", like hundreds!

2) Um...shall I call an ambulance? Think of this as a type of Cinderella story! So yea... I'm not gonna answer those questions, sorry.

3)Glad to know that your head didn't explode! And yes, there is gonna be a love triangle... rectangle... blah!

**White-Destiny-Pure-Snow**: Are those the Korean names? Or the dubbed Chinese names? Cause the seem almost the same as the Chinese names...

**Cute lil JJ**: I dunno about everyone else, but I am watching this show on channel 18!

(hugs reviewers and tosses candy at them) Arigato 4 reviewing!

This chapter... shouldn't be called a chapter! Its almost like a prologue to a story! Im so sorry its not gonna be that great! The next chapter will be good! 'Kay?

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! Just tiny bits and pieces of this story!!! If you sue me, you will get... (drum roll) um..."(counts in head) About, 23 cents!!! So if you sue me, you will become the richest person in the whole wide world! Oh! (Darn) You also get a dollar! Cause I won a dollar of the lottery!!! Your gonna be SO FRIGGIN **RICH** if you sue me!!! (Faints from excitement)

"speaking" '_thinking_' **/flashbacks/places/ **(sounds/motion)

Stairway to Heaven

Chapter Five.

By: kaze-mononoke-nedge

ununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Over the years, Seiji slowly fell in love with Sakura. Who could blame him? For the first time in his life, someone had shown him true kindness!

The dilemma didn't just end there! Meiling, who we all know hates Sakura, never showed Sakura the many letters Syaoran had sent. Instead she read the letters herself and replied to them.

She once wondered whether Syaoran would be disappointed in her. Unfortunately, She quickly reasoned with herself and decided Syaoran would be disappointed in Sakura, not her. That was the closest to guilt she had ever felt.

So ten years went by. Ten years of Sakura being abused by Sesuna and Meiling. Ten years of Seiji constantly taking Sakura on dates, hoping she would fall in love with him as well.

Seiji's hopes for romance were, unintentionally, encouraged when one day, Seiji gave Sakura a four-leaf clover. Which was really a three-leaf clover that had an extra leaf stapled and taped on to it. He had given it to her as a good luck charm when she was stressing over finals. The day he gave it to her, she hugged him and told him she loved him, in a sisterly love, of course.

In ten years, Syaoran would be back for Sakura.

unununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

---**READ THIS**---

Kazegurl: (sob) I'm ashamed to call this a chapter! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!

The thing is, I didn't see some episodes, so I cant really give an adequate chapter!

How bout this, so I wont leave you guys hanging, I'll type down the episode that comes after this "chapter"! I warn you, Its also gonna be painfully short! I'll try to make it long! So I might put two episodes in, just to make it long!

Its gonna be short, cause I just had my braces tightened and two new brackets put in. If you remember how painful it was/is to have braces... **double the pain**!!! (swallows an Advil)

Just so you know: I haven't updated in so long, mainly because I wanted to see the relationship between all the characters, so I would be able to try and portray them better...

Also, I've just been lazy... SORRY! I've also been having my own little summer adventures with my friends! Y'know! End of summer memories before school starts!

Another thing, I'm gonna be a freshman (high school). I have two honors classes and a LOT of after school activities. I'm gonna be busy as heck! Plus, my mom told me that I couldn't spend as much time on the computer since I'm going into high school.

So, if you thought that the amount of time I didn't update with this chapter was long...

I don't know when I can take time aside for myself, so don't go checking for me everyday, ya hear! (chuckles) j/k j/k!

Updates will become very slow! But I promise I won't stop writing this story ok!?

Now... back to the (excruciatingly short) chapter!

---**THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS WHEN SAKURA IS 23(do the math for everyone elses age)**---

ununununununununununununununununununununununun

"Hey!" Seiji spoke quietly to Sakura. "Lets go out tonight ok?"

Sakura looked at Seiji, clearly annoyed. "Do we have to? We are **always** going out together!"

"C'mon Sakura! Just tonight! I have something to tell you!" Seiji said, fingering a small box inside his pocket.

'_I'm gonna tell her tonight! I'll tell her I love her!'_

Sakura looked up at Seiji and then finally spoke, in a tired tone. "I'll try to come..." The reply sounded reluctant and forced out, but Seiji was so glad that that he didn't hear it at all.

He didn't hear how reluctant she was and he didn't hear the 'try' part either.

"GREAT! See ya at seven! At Penguin Park!" He then ran off in a hurry.

Sakura stared at the spot where Seiji was once standing. She loved Seiji, with all her heart, but she could tell Seiji might have different feelings. Feelings that she could never return.

A single tear slipped out. She wouldn't go meet him.

'_I don't want to just leave him there... but I shouldn't go either.'_

"Im so sorry Sei-kun" Sakura whispered to herself. "But my feelings are for Syao-kun. And his alone."

**/At Penguin Park, hours after seven o'clock**/

Seiji sat alone on a swing, almost in the pitch black, except for a lone streetlight that flickered behind a large mass of trees. In the dark, tears fell freely from his eyes. He felt so rejected. Had Sakura turned her back on him as well?

"No!" He whispered, his voice strained by the cold of the night air. "She **will** be here!"

So he waited, and waited, and waited, and she never came.

But he was far too stubborn, and waited almost all night, and fell asleep under the penguin slide.

Sakura worried for Seiji and barely slept at all. Early in the morning she woke up with a jolt, and thought that Seiji was back.

Sakura crept out of her room and checked to see if Seiji was in his room. No one, and his bed was never touched. Sakura quickly grabbed a heavy coat and ran out to look for Seiji.

"Seiji!" Sakura gasped, when she saw him sleeping under the slide, his breath shallow.

Sakura shook him awake. "Seiji! You idiot! Why did you stay here all night!?"

"Sakura..." Seiji's voice was slurred and he began to tremble. Sakura took of her coat and wrapped it around Seiji.

"Sakura... I love you!" The words hit Sakura like a bombshell.

"W-w-what are you saying! We are brother and sister!" Sakura screamed at Seiji. "Are you insane!?!"

Seiji didn't answer and looked down at his feet.

"Look, Seiji, I love you! I really do! But only a sibling love! You know I love Syaoran!"

Sakura paused for a second, letting what she just said, to sink in.

"Besides, Syaoran is finally coming back tomorrow... So I can't be with you!" Sakura's voice trembled a bit. She hated that she was hurting him so much.

"Go back home okay? I... I'm gonna go make some breakfast...My famous pancakes! So you better be there!" Sakura said, trying to lift the mood.

"Just come home ok?" Sakura said quietly and walked back home.

/**Back at the house**/

Sakura was busy making pancakes while Meiling sat at the table pondering, out loud, about when Syaoran would come back.

Sakura grinned to herself. She had managed to intercept a letter from Syaoran. Despite the fact that he never got a reply from her, he still continued to write to her. By luck, the one letter she had managed to intercept, told her when he was coming back.

Later around 5:00 pm Seiji finally came home. As soon as he did, he went strait to his room. Sakura spent the next two hours trying to get him out.

The phone rang. "Sakura! Get the phone!" Meiling said snootily, over the years, Sakura pretty much became Meiling's personal maid.

"Hello? Who is this?"

'Sakura! It's me! Are you surprised? I'm here at San-yueh!' (AN: Remember? The mall?)

"S-Syao-kun!!!" Meiling's ears perked up at Syaoran's name. (AN: lol ..)

'Haha...yup! I decided to come a day early to surprise you!'

"Your really already here!?!?!"

'Yup! Why don't you come over here?'

"At San-yueh? Right now!?"

'Yeah!'

"I'll be there right away!" Sakura hung up the phone and went to get a coat.

"SYAORAN'S ALREADY HERE!?! AT SAN-YUEH!" Meiling screamed so loudly, that Seiji heard in his room and ventured out to hear.

Sakura only looked at Meiling, then went back to get her coat.

"HE **IS **HERE! YOU ARE SO NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Meiling said as she tried to block Sakura from the doorway.

"Let meeee go!" Sakura pushed her way out and ran to the street and hailed a taxi. She would have gone and driven her own car, but Meiling was in the way.

Meiling quickly ran to their room and looked through Sakura's jewelry box and found her car keys. While Meiling was still looking for the keys, Seiji already ran off after Sakura's taxi.

On the taxi, Sakura pulled out a picture out of the pocket. It was a picture of her and Syaoran the day they went to the beach to look for clams and ended up getting covered in sand.

Sakura giggled at the memory as the taxi pulled up at her destination. Still clutching the picture, Sakura stepped out and looked for Syaoran.

"Sakura! Up here!" Sakura looked up to see Syaoran on a balcony. His amber eyes and messy hair just the same way as she remember it.

"Syao-kun!!!" Sakura waved wildly at Syaoran.

"Meet me over there!" Syaoran shouted as he pointed towards the main entrance into the mall, across the street.

"OK!" Syaoran ran inside, obviously to make his way all the way over to the main entrance.

Sakura stood for about a minute just smiling. She was happy, he was finally here after ten long years. Then she started heading towards the street to cross it.

Just while Sakura was crossing the street, Meiling drove onto the street in a crazed frenzy. She failed to notice Sakura crossing the street.

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't see Meiling until it was too late. She caught a glimpse of Meiling, who looked like a mad woman, just before she was hit by the car.

Meiling was broken out of her crazed trance when she saw the blood all over the windshield. She quickly got out of the care and saw Sakura in a puddle of her own blood.

Meiling quickly picked Sakura up, eyes wide with crazy fear, and shoved Sakura's dead body into the back of the car and tried to wipe the blood of the windshield.

Meiling got back in the driver seat and looked at her hands. They were covered in blood, her eyes widened and her hands shook uncontrollably. In frenzy, she drove away just as Syaoran came out.

He looked around and saw no one. Then he noticed a puddle of strange liquid. He touched it and realized it was blood and saw the picture that Sakura was holding before. Tears began to come out and he didn't notice the car that was speeding away, but Seiji did, when he saw Syaoran kneeling on the street and crying and ran after Sakura's car.

Meiling stopped at a hospital and quickly ran in. Maybe she could find some help?

"The poor lady... Got caught in a fire, it's impossible to identify her!" A nearby nurse chatted with a co-worker.

Meiling's ears perked up. "Impossible to identify, eh?" She grinned maliciously and ran out to the car. She pulled out Sakura's wallet, ID and all, and ran back into the hospital and found the burned 'unidentifiable' corpse and lifted its cover.

The smell of the body hit her like a sledgehammer. She took Sakura's wallet and gingerly put it into, what resembled, a pocket. She grimaced at the feel of the flesh, and ran out side a drove away, pondering what she could do with Sakura's body.

Meanwhile, Syaoran had called the police to investigate. He stood alone, staring at the picture he had found. Wishing that Sakura would pop out of nowhere and tell him it was all a prank.

"Li-sama! A local hospital called! They found her body!"

Syaoran snapped out of his reverie and his knees buckled.

"Are... Are you serious? She's dead?" He couldn't believe it. His childhood sweetheart was dead.

/**Akio's shack**/

"Dad! DAD! Are you there!?! Its me! MEILING!" Meiling shouted as she banged on the door.

The door swung open. "Meiling? What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Please Dad! You have to help me!" Meiling showed him Sakura's body and explained everything.

"I can't believe this.. You come to visit for the first time in ten years, and the reason you're here is to ask me to hide a dead body!" Akio screamed indignantly.

"No! She isn't dead! Just unconscious!"

"So?! She's as good as dead!"

"Oh? So this is how it's gonna be? Your gonna let me get caught and thrown in jail?"

"Meiling..."

"Fine! They can take me! But you will be left with the guilt, that you put your own daughter in jail!"

"Fine, I'll take care of her..." Akio could never bear to let her go to jail, no matter how much she deserved it. (AN: lol)

"Good." Meiling smiled to herself, evilly.

unununununununununuunununununununununununununununun

Kazegurl: Hey! I pretty much said everything I wanted to say in the middle section... (sweatdrop) o well! Sorry it's so short! I just got my braces tightened...so it really, really hurts! I just wanna go to bed right now!!!

Well... please review! The next chapter will be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better!


	6. sob

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A bloody dreadful authors note! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

k.. i KNOW i promised that i WOULD finish/continue wit my story... but like... well heres the situattion:

i have a big stack of videos wit the drama taped in them.. and i haven been able to watch them for a loooooooong loooooong time... so hence.. no updates...

well.. my mom has been pretty pissed at me for keeping this giant stack of vids...and she said that the drama isint even that good so i shouldnt even bother...

so yea... she has kidnapped my videos.. T.T waaaaaaa...

so like...even tho im totally kick myself.. cuz i REALLYREALLY wanna finish this fic.. i must once again say that i am notgonna continue this fic.. and it will prolly be deleted...

and if its not deleted..its not gonna be updated.. if i do update.. it will be like..during summer... if my mom dun tape over the drama...

so yea.. chiaki nozomi has a goodfic of stairway to heaven..so check that out.. and go ahead and give up on me.. solike 1/2 a year later when i FINALLY update.. y'all will be like.. OH MY FRIGGIN GOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC!

LOL

well.. see ya guys if i ever get my vids back...

oh...

**Thanks very much to…:**

**lavenderrose**

**sfiresakura**

**Cute lil JJ**

**sweet-little girl**

**heheangel kisses**

**Someone**

**melonheart**

**animes kisses**

**White-Destiny-Pure-Snow**

**Awai-umi**

**Kiki**

**Hamtaro**

**Empress of Cats**

**mangafreak**

**Awai-umi**

**faraaa**

**sally**

**bohahahadude**

**Viky**

**tEa. **

y'all rock for reviewin my poor excuse of a fic..

Kazegurl


	7. 4 years later

Syaoran and Sakura are best friends and are as close together as brother and sister. But when both suffer the loss of one of their parents and Sakura's father re-marries, Sakura moves away into a (EVIL!) new family. Now Syaoran is gone! Will Sakura stand a chance?

YES! I FINALLY UPDATED! IM NOT DEAD! The earlier chappies are still named 'stairway to heaven' cuz im too lazy to change it…

**Thanks very much to…:** EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED!

(hugs reviewers and tosses candy at them) Arigato 4 reviewing!

Hopefully this chappie will be long.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

"speaking" '_thinking_' **/flashbacks/places/ **(sounds/motion)

Heaven in a Wildflower(formerly known as stairway to heaven).

By: kaze-mononoke-nedge

* * *

(This takes place in another 4 years)

"Ruka!"

A woman with lovely violet eyes and long dark hair that was put into a thick braid shouted as she ran through a crowded mall, "KOBAYASHI RUKA! WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU!"

"**Hey!** Has **_ANYONE_** seen Ruka?" The woman shouted it out to no one in particular, hoping to get an answer.

No one answered her plea, and she continued running around.

Around a corner, jumping over large boxes, slipping on bits of cloth, tripping over feet, another corner, and all the while trying to navigate through the large crowd of people shopping around.

She finally came to a store called "Silver Wings" where there was a woman with fiery green eyes arguing with a stout old woman.

"I WANT A REFUND! THE SLEEVE RIPPED OFF BEFORE I EVEN GOT TO WEAR IT!" Screamed the stout old woman.

With clear annoyance, the young woman yelled back at the old woman, "I'VE TOLD YOU MANY MANY TIMES! THAT SHIRT IS FROM A DIFFERENT STORE! THE QUALITY IT CLEARLY DIFFERENT THAN WHAT WE OFFER HERE!"

The young woman grabbed the ripped t-shirt the old woman was holding and grabbed a similar shirt off of a rack right next to her and shoved the two shirts in the woman's face.

"SEE!" The young woman's green eyes seemed to glow even more, "The shirt YOU brought here is CLEARLY of VERY poor quality! You must have brought it here from a DIFFERENT store!"

The old woman growled and started a "fist fight" with the young woman. At the same time a tall young man with spiky black hair and brown eyes ran in and pried the old woman off, "GET OFF MY WIFE YOU OLD HAG!"

The old woman grabbed here ripped shirt and stomped out of the store muttering things like, "bad service" and "rude people" as she left.

"TOUYA!" Both the green eyed woman and the violet eyed woman screamed.

"SHE'S / I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" They both screamed at him. The green eyed woman jumped up and tackled the man named 'Touya' and punched him on the arm.

"Woah! Ruka you kaijuu! Stop beating me up!" Touya exclaimed as he picked himself up.

While this scene was going on, the violet eyed woman was video taping everything.

"TOMOYO! STOP THAT! THERE IS NOTHING HERE TO SEE!" Both Ruka and Touya screamed at her"

"Ohohohohohohohoho!"

The woman named 'Tomoyo' said, "You guys KNOW that I NEED to tape EVERYTHING because I'm working on ideas for a movie! Plus, since you guys are siblings you guys come up with the WIERDEST things EVER!"

She burst out laughing, "WIFE! That's a CLASSIC!"

Touya blushed a brilliant red and sputtered, "I was just…just…trying to get that old hag of Ruka!"

Ruka sighed, "Ahh…lets just go have lunch, shall we?"

* * *

Kazegurl: yea..ummm… short chappie… SORRY! I just suddenly thought

"hey! Imma going to write another chapter to my fic!" But yea.. I TOTALLY forgot the story line so here… just a little intro to "part 2"?

so yea…. THREE NEW CHARACTERS! Or are they? Muahaha..

REVIEW AND I PROMISE A LONGER CHAPTER! (no guarantee on when though)

Btw.. READ MY OTHER FIC CALLED "melancholy melody"


End file.
